


Toxic (one shot)

by Anksu



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anksu/pseuds/Anksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening Pia Salva singing "Toxic"- a beautiful song- and this one shot came out of my mind.<br/>"It was a hot summer, Rick and Michonne were alone, fulfill by their desire"<br/>They flirt.<br/>It's my first one shot, the first Richonne story I have written.<br/>Please enjoy and comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic (one shot)

It was a hot summer. It hasn’t rained for weeks. Nevertheless, the trees remained green, and water was still flowing, languishing in rivers. The smell of flowers could be had everywhere, intoxicating. Insects settled delicately on the petals of flowers.

Inside the house, everything was quiet. The entire house looked like it was asleep with all this warmth.  
The wind lifted the curtains of white linens gently; thick with the smell of the lilies, which decorated the table.

She was stretched out in a wicker swing set. Her head was resting on a white pillow. Her fingers were playing dreamily with her locks. She was looking at him through the curtains.

> Baby can’t you see I’m falling…

Crickets were singing outside, butterflies were flying mesmerized by the smell of the flowers. She turned on her side and slowly her white shirt uncovered her long thighs of ebony.  
She exhaled… closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of lilies. 

> You are dangerous, I’m loving it…

Slowly, she got up. When her feet hit the floor, its coldness sent a shiver through her body. It was so hot and his closeness… drive her insane. As she stood, her white shirt opened, enhancing the foundation of her sweet chocolate chest.  
She calmly walked out…  
Once again, the wind lifted the curtain. He was still, sat on the outside rocking chair, his legs were stretched out and crossed on the table in front of him.

He still wore his boots, and his jeans, but he had removed his shirt. His muscular torso was covered with sweat; his head leant against a post; his hat was covering his face. His hands were resting on his torse. He was asleep. 

Slowly she approached him. Her tiptoes echoing like a cat. 

Outside, a carnivorous flower closed its petals on a butterfly

He knew the exact moment she came into his space, as he always did.  
Hers is the voice, which bead up and leaks out in his darkest gaps ; the voice which fills him and delights him as a potion.

His heart raced faster but he managed to keep his breath calm. He didn’t stumble. A smile came across his lips. He was always astonished by the way he felt every time she was next to him. Everything seemed more delightful… The smell of lilies became headier, the song of the crickets more present.

She paused and looked down at him. A warm wind caressed their skin, moving away her locks, sliding along her tights; refreshing his ardent skin of desire. She shivered and his heart skipped a beat.

> Do you feel me now…

A smile appeared upon her full dark lips.  
As she bent above him and caught the glass of lemon on the table on the other side of him, her shirt half-opened, revealed the promise of other darker secrets and touched his torso. 

He almost lost his breath.

Slowly, he released, his arm and lifted his hat when she turned to face him. His piercing green-blue eyes locked her dark pupils and her soul crumbled.  
She was always astonished by the thought that nothing in this world will ever be worth the poison which ensues from his eyes. His green-blue eyes were lakes where her soul trembled and sees itself back to front... Her dreams will always come crowding into those bitter abysses to quench her thirst.

> Too high  
>  Can’t come down  
>  It’s in the air and it’s all around

She stood up, still holding his glass between her fine fingers, and he got up in turn, touching her body on the way, a smirk on his pink lips. As his skin gently touched hers, she forgot the song of the crickets, the smell of the lilies and the color of the flowers.

> Can you feel me now…

He was looking at her, and she was mesmerized, but didn't make any advance.  
She smiled and tilted her head.  
Slowly, she caught a slice of lemon and crunched it with her pulpy lips, their eyes still locked. The lemon juice flowed into her throat, and she savored every drop under his intense's eyes. 

> I need a hit  
>  Baby, give me it 

She seated the slice of lemon on the edge of the glasses and smiled rogueishly, before moving inside the house, hidden by the curtains of white linen. 

He was looking at her all the way.

> You are dangerous, I’m loving it…

He looked back at the slice of lemon, and smiled. In his turn, he took it, and crunched it, savoring every last drop.

> With a taste of your lips  
>  I’m on a ride  
>  You’re toxic, I’m slipping under…

He lifted his hat as he adjusted his step and went casually inside and the curtains of white linen wrapped around him. 

He waited patiently for his eyes to become used to this twilight and found her stretched out, like a cat, in her wicker swing set.  
He smirked. She was contemplating him fixedly, fully aware of his every movement.  
The fire of her dark pupils was like clear lamps, her eyes were like living obsidian. 

Slowly he approached her. Delighted by every step he made

> I took a sip  
>  From my devil’s cup 

She bowed her head, as he sat next to her and smiled when he whispered something in her ear with his southern voice.  
A warm wind caressed their burning skin and the curtains of white linen wrapped around them, hiding them away from this world, lifting them into their own world of desire.

> With a taste of your poison paradise  
>  I’m addicted to you  
>  Don’t you know that you’re toxic…

Outside, a carnivorous flower reopened its petals, insects settled delicately on the petals of flowers, water flowed languishing in the river bed, the smell of lilies could be had everywhere.

> With a taste of your poison paradise  
>  I’m addicted to you  
>  Don’t you know that you’re toxic…


End file.
